User talk:Commisar Wadders
About your request, yes one of your IG regiments can wipe out a Daijinn clan, but that regiment can expect retribution for that act. About your request, the I found the Daijinn pics on google images by complete accident--40kfan (talk) 19:03, October 23, 2013 (UTC) In honesty they are all very good and fairly logical. Some mistakes due to the scope of canon (damn you epic canon!) But otherwise they aren't my chaos lord killed the emperor and made peace with the tau after marrying a elder far seer and doing away with the chaos gods...that right there earns big points in my book. Then I just like tour writing style. :) Plaguenumber3 (talk) 19:59, October 24, 2013 (UTC) What do I think of you? Well for starters.......... I think you do IG (imperial guard) regiments very well, but I don't think you know much about anything else. There is no shame in that, I personaly love Space Marines, but I think that you just don't know enough about the canon. That's fine, because lets face in Warhammer 40k is complicated as hell, but that doesn't mean your failing..... it just means you need to do some research. Try checking out the canon 40k wiki, it's got all the info on every Warhammer 40k subect you'll ever want. I appriciate the fact that you take the time to read my stuff, and I hope to see more of your articles in the future, whether they are about the IG or not. 40kfan (talk) 07:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC) In response to your response, I am planning a HUGE chaos cult known as the Divine Madness. If you wish to contribute ideas or just add a few of your IG regiments as enemies, either way, I would appreciate it. 40kfan (talk) 22:39, October 26, 2013 (UTC) About The Divine Madness, your IG regiments can be some of the regiments sent to contain the Divine Madness within the Paelias Sector.40kfan (talk) 03:55, November 1, 2013 (UTC) You can add some enemies to the Kabal of the Creeping Doom if you like 40kfan (talk) 05:37, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes you can join Waagh! EditarzT42 (talk) 00:58, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey. I read you latest edit to the Inkla. I thought I would let you know that the Damocles Gulf Crusade, which was the Tau Empire's first military conflict with the Imperium, and was also the first time they came across an interstellar civilization that could be considered equals, was in 742.M41. They would not have come across a civilization of their current size before that point. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 08:06, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, saw your comment on the Kelpie page, feel free to use it, though I would like a link to the Regiment when you're done "For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 01:24, December 16, 2013 (UTC) If you're are having trouble use the 'classic editor', everything works first time. the new editor is a bit tempremental AmyTheStray (talk) 20:43, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Next to 'Edit' there is an arrow. Click it and it has a list, the first one being 'Classic Editor'. So much easyer AmyTheStray (talk) 22:31, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Any time ^_^ AmyTheStray (talk) 22:34, December 19, 2013 (UTC) About: crusade. Ok no problem, let's begin this.Papa zoulou (talk) 11:51, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Ok,I'm thinking of a sector devided in something like 4 subsectors, each one composed of about five planet, It should give the Crusade a significant importance and can give us enough ennemies.Papa zoulou (talk) 12:48, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Ok, we also have to find some important sites for the campain, like a place for a heroic last stand. We can also put some people exterior to the crusade to put a big mess around it.Papa zoulou (talk) 21:06, January 3, 2014 (UTC) I think we also need charsimatic characters as principal protagonists and antagonists.Papa zoulou (talk) 21:10, January 3, 2014 (UTC) I think we also need charsimatic characters as principal protagonists and antagonists.Papa zoulou (talk) 21:10, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Ok, exellent,so what do you think we should add? The fleets maybe or the warmasters? Anyway you're doing an exellent jobPapa zoulou (talk) 23:15, January 3, 2014 (UTC) I think that for the Ubique crusade we should talk about it in it's blog session instead of sending messages to each other. I think it would be easier to talk. And you?Papa zoulou (talk) 17:50, January 17, 2014 (UTC) You have 300 edits ( sparta!) yeah!--Papa zoulou (talk) 00:01, January 18, 2014 (UTC) What you say isn't enough to qualify as an acceptable justification. They're still technically trading with other worlds/septs in the Tau Empire, which basically means that they're also trading with other Tau. And specifically mentioning human females (plus the "if you get what I mean" part, especially the "if you get what I mean" part) implies that the Tau Empire is using them for recreational/sexual purposes. My point still stands, canon states that Tau don't feel love in a romantic sense and don't do sexual acts for recreational purpose. Also, I'm pretty sure that the Tau probably have a currency or something close for exchanging material goods that doesn't involve the females of other sapient species. R17, Farxaa Admiral [[User talk:$17|If I had a railgun, I'd make '''a lot' of people pay...]]'' 23:34, March 10, 2014 (UTC) My 100 year ban for a sarcastic comment User:Lither I know you banned me Lither. But 100 years for a sarcastic comment that I did not mean. A day to a week is what I should of got for a minor offence. Yeah that wiki contributor was meCommisar Wadders (talk) 20:23, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Another Imperial would be amazing. So far there have just been Power Armour (and their lackies) so it would be good to see some IG. I'm still unsure of what is happening at the moment (Zoragons are doing something) but we'll figure it out. AmyTheStray (talk) 21:48, June 26, 2014 (UTC) which of your IG would you be using in the colaberation? AmyTheStray (talk) 06:34, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Brilliant. You can write a section, now if you would like. AmyTheStray (talk) 09:51, June 28, 2014 (UTC) we need to do a dialog between the IG and the whisper Dragons. It's the next part, so next time we aare both on we should write it AmyTheStray (talk) 22:58, June 30, 2014 (UTC) That's what I was thinking AmyTheStray (talk) 07:19, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Do the Wadanian Fussilers have a regement symbol? AmyTheStray (talk) 22:39, July 3, 2014 (UTC) They would have an overall symbol. Like the Cadians use the 'Gate' icon, each regement has it's own symbol but they all use the main one too. AmyTheStray (talk) 22:57, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Sure AmyTheStray (talk) 23:07, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Chat then AmyTheStray (talk) 23:13, July 3, 2014 (UTC) That would ge good AmyTheStray (talk) 23:14, July 3, 2014 (UTC) I was writting something.. then you quite so I couldnt send it AmyTheStray (talk) 23:27, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Chat isnt working for me. Sorry AmyTheStray (talk) 23:42, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Put in the stuff we write, and you finnish your parts and I'll do mind. To add more depth AmyTheStray (talk) 00:30, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Do you have the stuff we wrote in chat? AmyTheStray (talk) 23:42, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi Commisar. If you are still here, Ruins of Accensa needs you. AmyTheStray (talk) 08:08, August 8, 2014 (UTC)